


The Bloody Type Of Love

by PureWiccan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Danger, Death, Grim Reapers, Hate, Love, M/M, Rape, Romance, Secrets, Smut, Violence, Yaoi, angles, deamons, horrible farthers, hot undertaker, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureWiccan/pseuds/PureWiccan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a young man sees his sister and his mother brutally murdered he starts his new life as the assistant and lover of a charming and handsome undertaker. But why was he protecting him in the first place and what from? Undertaker x Male! OC WARNING: Lemon, violence, gore, love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So You Met Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you like this, it took al long time for me to write so enjoy. Also sorry... just sorry.

Chapter one

And So You Met Him 

Pushing past the swelling crowds pressing their ways out of the university gate I can finally take a breath of fresh air. "Well that was tedious". I had just finished my final exam, and after the three hours of constant writing, stress and the freezing exam hall I was finally free and on my way home. Shoving my pencil case back into my backpack I found my headphones and picked on Pierce The Veil as the backing music for my journey home.

As I stopped at the bus station the rain began falling, causing the mass of pedestrians to herd themselves through the already crowded bus shelter, not minding the people already waiting under its protective cover. All of a sudden a weight threw itself into my side sending me flying, head first into the road. But I don't hit the floor, instead I ended up wrapped in warmth and shining silver. Looking up the sliver continued above my head. What's going on? what is all this silver stuff? It's beautiful. Soon enough the beautiful silver mass was brushed aside and the world returned to its former dull grey mass of rain and bustling streets.

Instead of the glinting silver sky there was a face, paler than normal peoples and with a thin scar running from one side to the other, and up and under the long bangs covering his eyes. His strong arms were wrapped around my waist keeping me from falling to the floor. "Are you alright? Did you hit anything?" Finally snapping out of my phase I realise my hands are clinging desperately to the front of his shirt. "I…..I….I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you." After prying my hands from his shirt I expected him to let me go too, but his strong arms remained securely around my waist. Pulling me closer, a flash of green appears for an instant from behind the silver strands. Was that his eyes? Why does he hide them?

"I'm sorry, I would let you go but you're shivering and I'm afraid that if I let you go your beautiful face might go blue". The warmth radiating off his body seeped through my thin jacket and started to warm my skin. I hadn't realised just how soaked I had gotten walking through the rain, and just how cold I actually was. But even with my protests he still did not release me until he was perfectly satisfied that I was warm enough to stand on my own.

When I was finally allowed to stand on my own I am able a look at the man who helped me. He was taller than me by a few inches, he was at least 6'1, his thin pale body was covered with tight jeans and a long black jacket with skulls, chains and pins adorning his waist. His long silver hair is far longer than any thing I had seen, but sadly even stood up it still covered his eyes. The scar on his face wasn't the only one as he had another running across his neck, with another on his little finger. Why does he have so many scars, surely they can't be real.

Without realising I had ended up trying to stare through the silver strands of fringe to see the eyes which lie beneath, but of course I hadn't realised this until his face was again only inches away from my own.  
"Ahh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just… just… well…you have really lovely hair. NO WAIT. I didn't mean….ahhh I'm sorry please forgive me, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that, I'm so sorry." Jumping back I try to find a hiding place in the corner of the bus shelter away from the other waiting passengers. However an odd laugh caused me to glance up yet again. It was him, laughing at how I had hidden myself into the corner.

"It's really ok Dearie I'm used to it, a lot of people try to see under my hair, I find it's harder for them to read me with it covering my eyes. Oh and thank you for the compliment, it's even nicer when it's dry". Even with his words I am still unable to forget my embarrassment, that is until an announcement is read out by another passenger from the time table board above our heads. "All buses are cancelled until tomorrow morning, what?" "But it's raining" "I wonder why their cancelled". "Damn, oh well I suppose I should start walking then".

Before I can even turn in the direction of home a hand stops me. Turning back I find the man holding onto my arm with a worried look on his face. "You can't walk home in this you'll catch your death, you're probably going to end up ill after this already anyway. Please I live really close I could drive you home". He doesn't even know me, I'm just some kid that happened to bump into him. Oh wait, I know what this is, he's one of those men that pick up boys off the street to lock them in their basements and do horrible things to them for years before they kill them. Well I'm not being any part of that. "Um, no thanks I don't know you, it would be rude to just hitch a lift with you without knowing you properly. Plus I'm stronger than I look I wont get sick, thanks though." Again trying to turn away he grips my arm tighter. Wow he's persistent. "Please I know what your thinking and I'm not a creep, and I do know you, we met once at a funeral, of course you were a lot younger then, but I still remember. So please just let me drive you home." What is he talking about, wouldn't he have been fairly young too. "No it's really ok, and no I don't remember, sorry." However it still didn't make him release his hand.

"I don't mind if you don't remember. But please just let me drive you home, it makes me worry when you walk home alone". What? "Wait, what? You follow me home? You expect me to just let you take me home when you're going to follow me anyway, what kind of person are you? I'm going home." Spinning around I manage to release his hand as I storm away towards home. "WAIT, PLEASE". He still managed to grab my shoulder as I was walking away. "Please at least take my umbrella with you. Please?" He forced a black folded umbrella into my hand and let my arm go, never looking away from me. Snatching the umbrella from his hand I turn my back to him again. "Thanks I suppose, but just please don't follow me home." Finally free from his hold I took the opportunity to get further away from him, and started walking home.


	2. Sad Partings, Sadder Beginnings

"I told you not to follow me. Go home, weirdo." Trying to calm my anger I continued walking on through the rain. Why is he following me? I don't need a babysitter. As I turn the corner onto my street the rain gets even stronger, and I struggle to keep hold of the umbrella. Why did he bother making a fuss if he's just going to follow me any way. As the wind continued to grow a shiver runs down my spine. Something doesn't feel right here. Battling against the wind I start running towards my house, ignoring the screams of protest from behind me. Something's wrong. Mum, I need to check on mum. Releasing the umbrella from my grip I sprint towards my front door. It's not shut, mum would never leave the door unlocked let alone open. Bursting through the door I scream for her. Please let nothing happen to mum.

Running through the house I search every room until I enter the kitchen, apprehensive of what I'll find. Please don't let anything happen to her, please no. "MUM WHERE ARE Y… no, what? Why? You said you wouldn't leave me, you promised." Standing in horror I stare at the lifeless bloody form of my mother crumpled on the kitchen tiles. Her blood leaking on the cold stones beneath her, leaving her face pale and cold. Who did this? Why would they do this to her? She was never a threat to anyone. It's just like before, just like with… With Hana. No not again., this can't be happening again.

Standing in the door frame I clutch my blanket to my chest, wishing this was just a bad nightmare. My daddy was stood hunched over with something shiny in his hand. The floor was covered in red stuff, moving closer and closer to me, surrounding daddy. In the middle of the puddle was a lump of pink, brown and red. What was that? Was it a monster, did Daddy kill the monster? Stepping forward my bare feet touch against something fluffy, warm and wet. Without Daddy turning around to see me I bend down and poke the limp form, turning it over with one hand. It was Charlie my puppy Charlie was led lifeless and bleeding on the kitchen floor, with a large cuts across his neck and his chest. His blood matting into his fir and leaving red marks on my small shaking finger. Frantic I turned to my Daddy now turned towards the door. "Daddy, Daddy what's wrong with Charlie? Why is he all red? Did the monster hurt him? Did you kill the monster." Storming towards me he grabs me by the hair and lifts me off the floor. It was like this that I could see what the mass on the floor. It was Hana, Head ripped off and body stabbed and torn apart. Her skin was partially torn away with some of her organs leaking out onto the floor. It was to much to bare and I cried out screaming. "NO NO NO NO NO. HANA. NO. WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HANA." Trying to get him to release me I struggle and beat his chest. "You killed her, you killed big sissy. You bad man. Your terrible Daddy." "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BASTARD, YOU BASTARD CHILD. I'LL KILL YOU." Throwing you against the floor he brings out a knife and holds it above his head, a mad look on his face. "No daddy don't, Please you're scaring me. NO DADDY, NO" Screaming I try to crawl away towards Hana's crippled corps, but he caught me leg and stabbed the knife into me over and over, screaming at me. As the knife continues ripping into me I give up my struggle and collapses on the floor. Please daddy don't… It hurts… it hurts. As my head started to hurt my  
vision blurred, and before the final fatal blow hits me a flash of silver crossed my eyes, and the blow never came.

After 3 days I woke up in a hospital, and was told that my father had run off after killing my older sister Hana. After a week he was captured and deported to America. Soon after mum had us move house and changed our last name. But nothing she changed made a difference to the memory in my head. My father killed my sister, and then he tried to kill me.

Snapping out of my horrific flashback a clattering sounds from behind me alerting me to the tall rugged form of a man standing in the doorway. "Hello son, it's been awhile, hasn't it. It seems we keep meeting in kitchens with bloody bodies, don't we?" Shit, it can't have been him, anyone but him, he can't be here. "Wh...What are you doing here? You're meant to be in prison, you're meant to be in prison." Trying to stop my voice from cracking I back towards my mother's body. "You killed her, why do you always make them die. YOU BASTARD. YOU WERE MEANT TO BE LEAVING US ALONE".

As my back hit the counter I reach for one of the knives on the draining board, accidentally cutting my finger on its blade. Even with the blood slowly dripping from my finger I hold the knife pointing at my father. "Why did you kill her? We were happy, YOU BASTARD WE WERE HAPPY" As he stepped forward my hands began to shake. "Do you really think you can win against me with just a knife, you can't even keep it steady. Here let me help you." All of a sudden he was right next to me, I hadn't even seen him move. Was he impossibly fast now? As he goes to take my hands I flinch and the knife jumps across the back of his hand, leaving a thin red line in its wake.

"Well you really are jumpy aren't you, you managed to cut me. But no mere mortal blade can kill me now, I was visited by an angel, and he blessed me with his power. Now I am invincible." Angel, what is he talking about? Angels don't exist. But either way I have to move, or else my mother… she won't be the only one who dies. I try to move so I'm standing in front of him but his arm snakes around my throat from behind cutting off my air. "Now, I've thought of so many ways of killing you. Poisoning you would be to easy, shooting you would be boring, but cutting you up slowly, painfully, now that would be just so beautiful. Don't you agree. It certainly made your mother more beautiful." Using his other hand he grabs my chin and forces me to look at my mother's mangled corpse.

Her cloths were torn and sections of her skin was ripped off. Blood had covered her clothes and skin and was starting to pool on the floor beneath her. I hadn't realised before, but one of her hands were missing and the other was missing three fingers. Beneath one of the tares in her shirt I could see her stomach had been cut open, only the blood and a flap of skin were covering the organs that were obviously missing from her insides. That's gruesome, how could someone do something like that to someone they used to love.

"I guess you're probably wondering how I could do this. But you see boy, before I met your mother I lived in America. They were all so filthy and arrogant, all of their constant eating and their filthy hate, so I decided to end them. I killed about 30 people in one go but over all I killed nearly 100 people I think before I left to get away from the cops, then I came here. I met your mother when she was homeless and took her in, she fell for me, Like I was her knight in shining armour. But soon after we had you sister, the fucking brat. Three years later your mother had you. But you were a Disgusting Bastard Child." Crushing his arm further into my throat he continues.

"When you were three I realised that your sister had seen pictures of me from America on the T.V, and that she was going to tell your mother. So of course she had to die. She had been poisoned and I needed to cleanse that, I needed to cleanse her from the world. But you came in, you came in all innocent and cute and you looked so like him, so much like that Fucking Man. I swear when I find him he's the next to die. Anyway, I decided you were more corrupt than your sister, you had been corrupted from the day you were born. So you had to die too, but that reaper got in the way, he got in the way and my plans were ruined. I got out of there as quick as I could when he was distracted with you. But I got caught trying to get into the hospital they were keeping you in. So after your mother had me put in prison the judge said my crimes could never be atoned for. So the minister of defence and the Americans got together to decide what they were going to do to me, they decided the best thing to do with me was to kill me. Cleanse me from the world, when it was you that should have died. After that they took me to the execution site in America and strapped me into the chair, but before they could inject me an angel fell from the heavens and killed them all, using his magnificent destructed power to destroy all of those in my way. He said that he would give me power only if I promised to kill you and the man who was keeping you safe, and after that I had freedom do with the power as I wanted. How could I refuse, I could finally kill you, finally destroy your filthy soul. And that's why your mother, the stupid little hoe, is now looking so lovely scattered across your kitchen floor, ripped up in such a beautiful way. Don't you think she looks so lovely dyed crimson in her own blood?"

How? How could he think she looks lovely like that, she's in pieces. She's dead. I need to get away from him right now before he breaks my neck. Remembering the knife still gripped in my hands I make a plan and manage to struggle one hand free. Taking the knife in my free hand I twist around slightly and try to drive the blade into his side. But he got to me first and snatched the knife from me and drove it deep into me tearing the blade along my side slightly, causing explosive pain to rip through my side and into my body. Screaming I try to hold my side but I get spun around and smashed into the kitchen counter with my hands pinned above my head.

"YOU BASTARD, FUCKING CHILD. YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" With one hand pinning the both of mine to the countertop he uses his other to punch my bleeding side. "AHHH PLEASE NO STOP PLEASE IT HURTS PLEASE" Grabbing at my side he tries to stop me from thrashing around, but sends more pain running through me. God help me, it hurts, it hurts. Please make it stop. Someone make it stop. As I cry my body starts to weaken from the loss of blood. I can't do anything to stop him, he's going to kill me, I'm  
going to die. As I resign myself to my fate he rips of my jeans from my hips with one hand. Wait is he going to, no he can't, I'm his son he can't. Please no, No. "This is for what I should have done to you years ago. I'm going to fuck you until you bleed, then I'm going to rip you to shreds."

Squeezing my eyes shut I brace myself for the pain that I know is to come. Only before it does the flash of that silver hair that saved me last time appeared in my mind. That man, the man that saved me from falling into the road, he saved me then, why can't he save me now. Please, please save me… Undertaker. As I wish for the man to save me his name burst from my lips. "Undertaker, please… SAVE ME."

Then suddenly the window behind me shatters and a flash of silver crosses my vision. Wait was that. Please say that was. "I was waiting for you to call. I couldn't enter the house until you said it was ok, someone but a barrier up. So, I'm so sorry I'm late. As for you, you better take your hands off him before I tear them from your pathetic blasphemous body." Placing his hand on my father's shoulder he throws him into the wall by the broken window, even though he looks so weak, he's surprisingly strong. But I couldn't admire him for long, my muscles had failed me and now I was sliding off the counter and onto the cold stone floor. The stones beneath my bare legs were cold and slippery from their drenching with mine and my mothers blood. As the pain was still radiating through my body I begin to turn colder and colder. "I think I'm dying, please undertaker help me, I think I'm going to…"

As my consciousness fades the screams and yells from my father fade as well, the only thing left is the cold feeling and a whispering voice. "It's ok Dearie you can sleep for a while, I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe with me." With his calming words whispering in my ear I let myself drift off to sleep.


	3. Get out and let me change!

{Warning some hot things are going to be happening, but not to much so your safe.}

Slowly I regain consciousness, and I can feel the light brushing against my eyelids. Opening my eyes I take in my surroundings. I was led in a darkened room filled with furniture and various mementos, most of which were vaguely familiar, but I was too dazed to think about it. What an odd room, where is this? Who brought me here? Was it the Undertaker?

With all these questions I attempt to rise from the bed and find whomever saved me. But as I try to sit up pain shoots from my side, causing me to collapse on to the bed crying out. "AHHHH, SHIT" My cry must have alerted whomever was in the house with me as soon enough the Undertaker came bursting through the door, ready to protect me at a moment's notice. But soon his expression turned from concerned to confused as he saw nothing had actually happened.  
"What's wrong? I heard a scream." Straightening himself up he walks to the bed and kneels down at its side, retrieving a bowl and a cloth from the cupboard.

"Did you try to sit up Dearie? Was that it?" Getting up again he goes to an adjoining room with the bowl, and soon returns with it filled with steaming water, as well as with a small green bottle of something and a box. Setting them down on the table he takes a seat on the side of the bed. Setting out the contents of the box on the table he continued to speak. "You shouldn't move too much when you're injured as bad as this, but thankfully I stitched you up while you were sleeping so you should be ok for a while, but you mustn't move or you'll open the wound." Taking my hand he slips the other around my back the pain dulls and he helps me to sit up. Now sat up I can see more of the room and noticed that the bed I was sleeping in is in fact a king sized coffin.

"Why is the bed a coffin? And how did that not hurt? It did when I got up earlier." When he removes his hand after leaning me against the headboard, but as I lean forward to watch what he's doing the pain again returns. "AHHH, SHIT... That hurts, please make it stop undertaker, make it stop." Grabbing his shoulder I grabbed onto his shirt in an attempt to get him to relieve the pain. "My is it that bad, ok give me a second dear, I'll make the pain go away. Again he wrapped his arm around me and the pain died down to just a numbing sensation. Still with his arm around me he bends over and retrieves the green bottle from the side. Opening it with one hand he holds it up to me, without even thinking I open my mouth and drink the bitter lukewarm mixture that is given to me. "I know it doesn't taste very good, but you have to drink it all for me ok. I promise it will help with the pain." Finishing up the bottle I look up at the Undertaker, his hair was mostly up in a ponytail, but his fringe still hung in front of his eyes obscuring my view. He had removed his jacket and now wore a long sleeved shirt with sleeves too long for his arms. With his hair up the scar on his neck was more visible, especially when he leans back over to put the bottle back, I could see the finer details of the scars both on his face and neck, and how the one on his neck went all the way around. How did he get that, it looks really painful.

As I was tracing the scar on his face under his bangs I suddenly became aware of a pair of beautiful green eyes staring down at me. The beautiful greens mixing slightly with yellows seemed to glow in the shadows cast by the heavy curtains covering the windows. But even in this darkness they were still beautiful, magnificent even, something out of a fairy tale story. Maybe that's why he keeps them covered because people would realise how beautiful they are, and well how beautiful he is all together. But within their shining depths something, some tiny hint of that hypnotizing gaze gave off a dangerous feel, so much so that after a minute it made me look away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." With my head still bowed he gave out a tiny little moan, as if what I had said had caused him pain. "It's fine, I get that reaction a lot. There my parents eyes. They used to say I was cursed in school, so I understand. That's why I cover them up" "What, you're not cursed, your eyes are beautiful, I'd stare at them all day long if you didn't cover them up. I would love to have eyes as beautiful as yours…..Wait, what. Sorry, sorry,  
sorry that just came out I wasn't thinking please forget I said that. Wow I'm such a klutz today. First this morning and now this. God what am I doing." Still without releasing me he sat straight and continued to watch me through his hair.

"Well personally I don't mind if you say nice things like that to me dearie, I could say the same about your eyes, they're so beautiful. I think I'll always hide mine though, I usually just get negative reactions about them, so I've always kept them covered." "Please don't cover them up." Jumping up a little until the pain shoots through me I try to reach for his bangs, but just end up on the floor in pain. "Owww, that still really hurts. That stuff doesn't work." Jumping down after me he picks me up and lies me back on the bed. "It's not going to stop all the pain, plus I told you not to move. Do you ever listen?" Concerned he unbuttoned my shirt and starts to peel back the bandage around my waist. This causes a bit of stinging but thanks to the mixture he gave me it doesn't hurt as much when he starts to clean the wound again. "Thank god you didn't open it up again, or it would have hurt a lot more if I had to re stitch it. Especially since I had to do it three times while you were sleeping, you wriggle so much." Finishing with the cleaning he wraps a clean bandage around my my waist and packs up the medical supplies and deposits them in the bath room.

After selecting me a clean shirt and some jeans he comes back to the bed. Firstly removing the pajama bottoms I realise I have nothing underneath and attempt to cover myself. Letting out a little laugh he moves my hands out of the way and slides on the clean cloths, as well as the shirt. While he fiddles with the buttons of the new shirt I notice that the smile that usually spreads across his face is gone, replaced with an annoyed scowl at the button he is currently trying to do up. Can't he do it? "Need a hand there, I would have thought that you could have done the buttons up yourself" Taking over for him I slip the last button through its hole and continue to lie there watching his mouth move around as he ponders the button. "Sorry, I've just never had much experience with buttons, all of my shirt don't have them." He says pointing at his own shirt. "Well then I suppose I will have to teach you then… But if your shirts don't have buttons then where did this one come from." " . Well Dearie, to be honest it's yours, I moved all your stuff in here yesterday while your were sleeping. I hope you don't mind, but you didn't even stir when I was bring it all in." Wait, what? "What do you mean it's mine, but I live at home with...mum. Oh God Mum, she was dying, and I left her there, I just left her there. I need to go home, I need to help her." Panicking I try to rise but the undertaker holds me down. "No you mustn't move. Please stay there, that was several days ago now… And I'm afraid that she didn't make it. I had her brought here, and I worked on her a bit. You can see her when and only when I deem you well enough to leave your bed. But for now please stay there. The police said you could live here with me now, so that I can keep you safe, and I won't allow it to be any other way." Trying to make his point sound as secure as possible despite his usual humor I manage to settle down.

"Mums really dead. She'd always promised we'd always be together after dad went to prison. When's the funeral?" Closing my eyes a bit I try to let the new information sink in. "It's next week, I've done all the arrangements to her specifications." Specifications? "What do you mean, are you saying you knew mum was going to die?" Seeing I was panicking again the Undertaker kept his hands firmly on my shoulders. "I said stay. And it's complicated ok, I'll explain it later but you need to rest. Do you understand Dearie?" As I nod his hands relax on my shoulders and his head lowers slightly. "I'm sorry, I can get a bit intense if I'm not careful, did I hurt you?" While staring at him I shake my head.

I wish he wouldn't hide his eyes from me, it makes me feel as if he's trying to hide his feelings from me. So as he tries to stand to leave I find a hold on his arms, pulling him back down to me. I try pleading with him. "Please don't hide your eyes from me, I want to see them. It's important. So please, don't hide from me." Cautiously I run my hands from his arms up to his neck and into his hair, rising it from in front of his eyes as I go. When all of the hair was moved out of the way I finally got a good look at his face. The scar runs right over his left eye, but somehow doesn't even affect his beautiful eye itself. His nose is straight and thin and his mouth even now is turned up slightly in a smirk. How can one man be so perfect without even trying, he's just like a painting.

Settling my eyes on his I try to stare deep within them, hoping they would yield me their secrets without me having to ask and although something about them still seems odd I lost myself in the depths of their green hues. "You're not scared of me? But I thought you would be. Since I'm covered in scars and stuff." "Why would that scare me? Even with scars you're still beautiful." Going red at my own comment I tighten my hands in his hair, holding him closer to me. "Thank you Dearie, I don't think anyone's ever said something as cute as that. Hehehe I may keep you." Shaking my head I respond. "I thought you're already keeping me. Wait a sec I've got an idea." Stretching my arms up higher into his hair I pull the hair elastic out, and instead pull all of the long silver strands into a high ponytail, including his fringe with the rest. Freeing my hands up I can run both of them down to his face without worry that his beautiful eyes will get covered again.

"There that's better, now I can see all of you at once." "Hehehehehe, that's very clever Dearie. My smart little thing." As I stare deeply into his green eyes, I loose all words to describe them, their beauty and magnificence is breath-taking. "If I didn't know better I would say you're falling for me." Jumping back at the realisation of my actions I squirm out from beneath him, leaning on the end of the bed for support. "I...I am not falling for you, you ridiculous man. That's all just your imagination. Anyway, I'm getting up now so I don't know, go make a phone call or something so I can change." "But I just changed you." Tilting his head to the side some little wisps of hair fall from his tie. "You may have changed me but you didn't put any underwear on me, you perv." Turning red as a tomato, I slide myself off the bed, careful not to trigger the pain again. "Why do you need to wear underwear they're so uncomfortable." Oh my god this man is impossible.

"Get out so I can put some pants on weirdo." Throwing a pillow at him I turn and wait for him to leave. "Fine, call me if you need a hand, my sweet little Dearie."

Hearing the door close I turn to check he's gone before walking over to the chest drawers, opening one I see all of my clothes are lined up neatly. He wasn't joking, he really had brought all of my stuff from home, even the little things hidden in the bottom of my draws were in the same place. If he brought all of my stuff over then that means…. As quickly as I could move to the wardrobe I start rooting around in the bottom. Finding the box under one of my coats I open the lid and check the contents. As well as what I had left in there was an extra little red box in the centre with a black ribbon around it and a note at its side.

Picking it out I pull the end of the ribbon, releasing the note which falls to my lap. Unfolding the note I am met with beautiful flowing handwriting scribed carefully on the page in black. "Dearie I hope the fact that I went through your stuff isn't alarming, but I thought that your little secret box was missing this, so I felt it would be better if I bought one for you. I hope you enjoy it, don't worry I won't be able to hear you, the walls are sound proofed. Enjoy. Love the Undertaker." Slightly curious and annoyed that he went through my stuff I lift the lid off the box. Inside I find a small round metal egg type object, a wire coming out of the end with a small swish attached to the end.

What is this, how exactly am I supposed to use this? Picking it out of the box, I feel how cold the hard metal of the egg feels against my fingers. Why does it have a wire, does it vibrate? Switching it on it begins vibrating in my hand making me jump, dropping it into my lap. As it sits in my lap it begins to causes a strange sensation to flow through me, sparking my desire in an unusual, alien way. Enjoying the sensation radiating from my lap I leave the toy where it fell. "Ah… oh… ahh. NO" Realising the embarrassing noises escaping me I throw the egg back into its box and turn it off. "What is that idiot trying to do to me" Shutting both the boxes I stashed them back into the wardrobe, and closed it.

Getting back to the original task I pick out some pants and attempt to change into them. However as the pain sheds its was through me I am forced to stop and lie on the floor, with my jeans around my knees. "Damn, can't I do anything without that man. But this really hurts, damn." Still trying to be independent it try to wriggle out of the jeans, unsuccessfully, but instead ending up causing myself so much pain that I cry out.

"I told you that you can't move around much with that injury, and you still didn't listen. Why don't you let me help you? Well Dearie." Giving up I nod and he walks towards me, kneeling down and strokes his hand across my side, relieving the pain. "How does that work, it's not fair." "I would tell you but it's a long complicated story. But as long as it doesn't hurt does it really matter how it works. Does it?" While still holding onto my side he lifts me off the floor and holds me in his lap. And it is at this moment that I realise exactly what his little gift did to me.

Glancing down I see my manhood poking out from under my shirt, so as quickly as I could I whipped my shirt over it in embarrassment. Oh shit what if he saw, what if he saw. Damn why is this happening to me. Glancing up I see the undertaker's face hovering over my own, concentrating on unwrapping my legs from my jeans. Thank god, I don't think he saw.

After I am freed from my restraints he takes the underwear from the floor and starts to slide them onto my legs, stopping mid thigh and looking down. "There's no need to be shy I changed you earlier, just let me do it again" Franticly shaking my head I hold down my shirt tighter. "N… no you can't… you can't change me this time it's too embarrassing." As my face heats up more I feel him moving beneath me as he bends down to examine my face. "What's changed that you won't let me change you, is it too embarrassing now that you're sat on my lap. Or is it the fact that you were playing with your present before I came in." What? He saw, he saw. SHIT. "H...how did you… you were watching, you were watching me. You pervert."

As I try to get out of his grasp I let go of my shirt, which as I slide down in his lap is pulled up, showing the entirety of me to him. SHIT. Trying to pull my shirt back down the undertaker grabs by hands with one of his.


	4. Feelings Turned Naughty

Half sat in his lap, with my shirt riding up my stomach every part of my manhood is on full display to this man who had one arm wrapped around my stomach and the other around my hands. I cannot see how this will end well. "Trying to get away Dearie, I promise I won't do anything you ok. Plus you were the one playing with it in the first place, not me. Hehehe, but it was funny listening to you moan out like that." He, he … That bastard. "But you said that the room was soundproofed, you said you wouldn't be able to hear me. You lying bastard." Again trying to get away he lifts me up to properly sit on his lap. As he puts me down he tightens his arm around my waist and rests his head in my shoulder, breathing in my sent.

As I sit, as red as anything, I feel a strange feeling of something poking into my lower back. Wait is that… Is that his. Whipping my head around he slowly removes his from my neck. "Are you? Are you… you… But why?" As I try to turn away from his eyes, the ones that look as if they're about three, he releases my hands and holds on to my chin, turning my head back to him. "Please don't be disgusted, I couldn't help it. Listening to you moaning like that from pleasure I wasn't giving you made me jealous, and then as it went on. I couldn't help it, it was just too good. I'm sorry." Sat in his lap, staring into his eyes was just too much as I rested my head on his chest, giving into my feelings.

"I just didn't… I didn't think anyone, especially another man could think of me like that. I just didn't think it would happen. Everyone in school ignored me after they found out I liked men, so I've been alone for a long time. I just thought that it would be natural if you didn't like me too. I'm sorry, your don't need to know this, you can leave if you want I won't be offended." Trying to get up, he holds me to his chest tighter, but also to the growing bulge in his trousers. Wait he's still getting hard, but I thought… "I will never leave you, I know your past and have watched you for so long. I will never leave your side. I've liked you for a long time now and I was only following you so that I knew you were safe. I don't ever want to be away from you, because I know as soon as I let you go you'll leave me, you'll run away and all of my dreams… They'll fade along with you." He knows my past, and he still doesn't hate me, but everyone... they all think I'm cursed. How?

"If you know my past, then you know what has happened, don't you think that will happen to you. I can't protect you from it...I can't do anything." Holding my head to his chest he buries his nose in my hair inhaling deeply. "Your past does not scare me, I've seen worse. All I want is to stay as close to you as possible, that's all I could ever ask for." He loves me that much, with everything that has happened. I think… I love him too. That's it, this clenching in my chest when he holds me close, when he whispers in my ear, when he does that stupid laugh. I love him. "Undertaker, I..I think… I think I love you. I really think that I love you."

With my words his eyes widen and he moves to look me directly in the eye. I could feel his body shaking slightly as he held me. "I love you too, my beautiful darling. I will love you till the end of time." As his words seep into my every pore my mind begins swimming in the curling depths of his eyes, those beautiful eyes of his, I know they will always keep me safe. Drawing closer he begins shaking even more as he brings his hand up to cup my cheek. Closing my eyes it feels like I'm waiting a millennium for our lips to touch, but they do. His soft lips meet mine in a sweet long kiss, sharing his love just be touching our lips together. His lips are soft, warm and gentle against mine, but I want more, it's not enough for just our lips to touch. I want to touch him everywhere else as well. I need it, I need it more than I need air. Drawing back I release his lips, staring back at his flustered face. "Please undertaker, I can't do this." "What do you mean you can't, but... but..." Registering my mistake I interrupt. "No, not that. I meant I can't just sit here and kiss you, however magical it is. I kind of… need you more than this" As the words slip out my mouth it takes a moment for his expression to turn from frantically panicking to that smirk, the hot one, the one that makes me smoulder inside.

"Hehehehe. Well then I think it's time we change that, don't you Dearie." As his smirk grows my face reddens, and my body starts to tingle with the excitement. How can he make me react like this, all he did was smile at me. But that smile, oh it could melt my soul it really could. Taking me into his arms he lifts me into the air, carrying me like a princess. "Whoa steady there lover, don't want to break anything." Still holding me he tips me forward a bit so our noses touch lightly. "I wouldn't dare hurt you my little princess." Princess, well we'll see about that.  
As he lowers me to the bed I take the opportunity and sweep up his legs with my arm, causing him to fall next to me on the bed. But as I'm about to climb on top of him pain shoots through my side once again. "Ahh, shit." "Ah I'm sorry, I let go". Jumping to my rescue he wrapped his arm around my waist again, calming the pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let go. Maybe we shouldn't do this, It may be too much for you to handle." As he goes to rise off the bed, probably to get some more pain meds I grab his arm. He can't stop, not now, I need him. I want him. "Please no, don't stop. You can't stop, I need you Undertaker. Please." Pleading with him, I lock my eyes with his. Begging him to continue. "And that's another reason I cover my eyes, I can never say no to those beautiful eyes of yours. Ok I won't leave you like this, but you have to let me give you something first. Do you understand." Sitting back on the bed with me he waits for my answer. "What is it?" His smile returns slightly as he runs his hand through my messy fringe and across my cheek. "Just a drink, to help with the pain, but it may make it slightly worse for a couple of seconds before it gets better. Ok."

As I nod he smiles again kindly at me. Then rising from the bed he goes over to the desk chair across the room where his jacket had been hung forgotten until now. Taking out a small bottle he shakes it checking the contents is what he's looking for. Then verifying it is what he's looking for he walks slowly back to me. The bottle he hands me is very small, just bigger than my thumb but wider, and pink. The contents looks like a thick red wine but with a strange smell to it, a bit like metal, like copper. Taking a last glance up at the undertaker his face looks almost apprehensive, like he doesn't think it will work. So giving him a small smile I raze the bottle to my lips and drink the contents. The liquid inside is thicker than wine, or any other normal medicines, and tastes foul on my tongue. Nothing compared to the sweet kiss he gave me only minutes before. Downing it in one I look back at the undertaker not feeling any difference from before.

"Was something meant to….AHHHH." Screaming pain shoots all over my body, not just from my side. Pain more indescribable than anything else, as I curl myself up on the bed. "SHIT. PLEASE NO. NO IT HURTS, IT HURTS." Clenching my hands into the sheet I turn to the undertaker, pleading with him. "y...you need… to ...make… it stop… Please. Please make it stop" Reaching out I took hold on to the oversized sleeve of his shirt. Taking my hand in his he wraps his arm around me pulling me into his lap for comfort. But his normally soothing touch brings me no solis in my pain, but even knowing this he continues to try to sooth me with his comforting soft voice, and his warmth. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it'll be over soon, it'll be over soon." He continues to hold me a minute or two move while I scream in pain, but in my state even a minute seems far far longer than it should. It felt like hours of screaming dying agony. Soon though when the pain has been completely quelled in his arms I continue to lie, far more exhausted than either of us thought I would be.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would be this hard on your body. I thought it was just going to last one or two seconds not five minutes. I'm so sorry I was being too selfish, I won't make you go through anything like that again. I promise you." Holding his head against mine I think he's going to cry, so stretching my arm up I cup his beautiful sad face in my hand. "Please I couldn't move before but now I feel just fine. In fact I bet you I can do this without even flinching." Pushing on his chest I catch his arm and somehow manage to flip him onto his back, and straddle his waist. "See, whatever that stuff was it didn't just numb the pain, it completely got rid of it." Smirking down at him I lean my arms on his chest as he lies there amused. "Well I suppose that's true, and it does make things easier. But aren't you tired? You should sleep Dearie." Without making a move to mush me off he continues to gaze at me. "I don't think I'll ever be too tired when it comes to you Undertaker. You just get me even more riled up." A large smirk crosses his face now, like he's proud of himself for making me like this.

"That I am glad to hear. Do you know why?" Squinting my eyes at him quizzically I don't notice his hands coming to rest on my sides, until it's too late. In a flash he lifts me off of him and we switch places again, me trapped beneath this tall slender frame, as he towers over me like a night pinning his prize down before his king. Of course I do not struggle, for the sensation of having him sat atop my hips hands pinning mine to the sheets by my head is a powerful one. For now on top of me, he is all power, dominance and beauty. He is everything I want and more from his pale soft skin and shining hair, to his eyes deep and green, swirling and blending with the pleasure of seeing me half naked beneath him, and completely at his mercy.

"Did you really think I would let you take control little princess, not a chance. If you're up to it tonight you're mine. Do you understand my cute little princess." Like hell I'm gonna let him keep calling me princess. He may be on top of my but I'm surprisingly good at getting my own way. "Princess, well does that make you my prince? Are you my handsome prince come to save me from the dragon?" Smiling sweetly up at him I give him my cutest face. And it works perfectly. His grip on my hands loosens enough for me to free them while he's still dazed at the fantasy. Pulling myself up I wrap my arms around his neck and pull us both into a sitting position, causing his expression to turn to a delightful picture of shock. "You should never believe a princess trapped in a tower, everyone knows they'll say anything to get you to save them." Playing along his smirk returned as he laughs at me again. "Hehehehe. So then what are you, if you're not a princess that needs saving then what are you?" "It's not just princess and damsels in distress that need saving you know, but I wouldn't describe you as a prince either, you're too beautiful and charming for that. I think you're more of a knight, riding to save the one he has loved forever from the bandits and robbers and thieves. Don't you agree my lovely Undertaker." "You seem to know a lot about the subject, so who am I, a humble undertaker to argue with such a handsome lover? Though you did seem to describe the knight how you would normally describe the prince."

"As you said who are you to argue, but your a lot different. Do you want to know why? Cus I bet you everything I am have that thought princess don't kiss half as well as you do."

This seemed to amuse him as he was soon laughing his head off. "Hehehehehe. Oh my Dearie, how could you know that we only kissed once." Still laughing a bit I pout at him. "Well then you better fix that, hadn't you?" "I don't think I could leave it any other way, do you." Wrapping his arms around my back he brings his face closer again, and leaves a small light kiss on the top of my nose. Not satisfied with that I pout as cutely as I can muster and take his lips with mine myself. There is no way he's leaving me with just a nose kiss. "That is never going to work with me Mr, if you don't take charge properly I'm gonna have you on your butt again." "Hehehehe but you're cute little face when you pout is too cute to pass up. Fine I'll play seriously, but don't blame me if you end up a little bit more worse for wear in the morning." Finally playing seriously he claims my lips for his as he dips me back onto the bed running his hands up and around my back, tickling my sensitive sides as he goes.

As his hands run to the front of my shirt he starts his inevitable battle with the buttons, so leaning up to his ear I whisper something I know he'll like to hear. "Just tear the fucking things off will you, I'm not going to wait for you to finish playing with them." Smiling from ear to ear he looks me straight in the eyes, takes hold of both sides of my shirt and tears the buttons open, letting them fly all around the room. Looking down I see the carnage of my shirt the grey fabric a stark contrast to my pale skin. "I'll get you a new one I promise. But for now." Leaving the shirt as it is he tears down one side of the bandages around my waist and takes them off. Beneath is a clean scar, no blood, no wound, just a scar, almost like the ones the Undertaker has adorning his own pale skin.

However I was not content to just sit and admire my newly healed wound, no I was growing impatient of the waiting. I wanted him now, enough of the distractions he's mine. Taking action I take a hold of the bottom of his shirt slowly rising it up his surprisingly toned torso. So toned infact that he had a six pack lightly rippling across his stomach, But as with his neck his chest beres a long scar. Even his arms were more muscular than I had realised, and after I had deposited his shirt into a forgotten corner of the room I ran my hands down and across his front, taking in every beautiful detail of this man, this god. So that every detail would be printed into my memory. As I worked my way down, passed the muscles and the tempting V of his hips I took the belt hoops of his jeans in my fingers and pull him towards me. Flicking the button open I slowly dragged the zipper down over his bulge. "I think it's time to let this one out don't you, because if I don't I fear it will die of the wait." "Hehehe you're one impatient little bird you know that. Ah maybe that's what I should call you, my Birdie. Yes I think that suits you quite nicely. But I agree, I would rather like to see how you look begging for more." As the smirk widens I decide the best way to end his game it to make him beg first, so with as much courage as I can muster I take hold of his still covered bulge, and am satisfied when I hear the appropriate sharp intake of air. Now that's got him quiet.

"Mine now." Taking his jeans in his hands he basically tears them off his own legs. I think he's as impatient as I am to be free of them. As he is dropping the jeans on the floor I take this boxers off, slowly, paying him back for making me wait this long. While I slide them down his legs I run passed even more scars lining his porcelain skin. Oh my beautiful man who did this to you? Pushing my worries to the back of my mind for now he is finally rid of all of his clothes, looking up at him kneeling above me in all of his glory I cannot see how any person in there right mind could not fall for this man, for this beautiful god. His long hair, still in its tie hung around his shoulders and brushed against his bare skin, highlighting his green eyes even more.

Leaning forward I kiss the scar running from his shoulder to his hip, being careful not to hurt him. "I love you, you know that. Don't you?" Smiling back at me in response he takes my chin in his fingers and covers my mouth with his, pushing all of his passion into me along with his long, hot, skilled tongue, weaving and dipping it around my own, taking complete control of me.. And soon that's not the only thing trying to push into me. Without realising he had nestled his hips between my legs and now his hard member was rubbing against me in the most delicious, hot way, prodding and poking at my entrance begging to be allowed inside, begging to take me. As he continues to tease my mouth and my rear I have to break for air, which gave him the perfect opportunity to tease my other parts as well. With my head back he takes the opportunity to kiss my neck, running his tongue up and down it until he finds the most sensitive points. Pleased with his new discovery he sucks the tender flesh, leaving a little red mark in his wake. Not satisfied just with my little moans and whimpers he changes tack, and runs his hand over my bare chest and stomach to my now slightly painful erection. Taking it in his hand he squeezes it lightly, causing me to whimper and moan to him, asking for him to continue onward to a better, deeper, rougher type of love.

"No… don't… don't tease me, I can't take it much longer please, please Undertaker. Take me." Kissing me again he replies, his voice hot and heavy with the lust building inside both of us. "With pleasure, I'll make you so hot you'll beg me to go harder and harder until you're screaming." Taking one of my hands in his he presses me further into the mattress, kissing me deeply again as he positions his member at my entrance. "Are you ready? Then here we go, I'll take you to heaven and back." Then his hard, hot member drives its way into me, sending shock waves of pleasure up my spine. "AHHHH" Thinking I'm in pain he stops and kisses me gently on the forehead trying to sooth my distress. "It's ok the pain will go away soon, do you want me to stop?" "No don't stop, please don't stop. I need this, I need you." Trying to cement my need I thrust my hips into his, begging for him to drive in deeper. "Alright then." Setting his elbows on the bed, and holding onto my hands he kisses me, taking my mouth with his tongue, as he thrusts in the rest of the way, absorbing my moan with his mouth.

He pulls nearly all the way out, leaving only his tip in my entrance, but suddenly he is ramming it all the way back in taking my moans and my quivers along with me on this ride  
into the absolutes of bliss. Pulling back out then ramming back in he continues his assault on my body, filling me up each time he enter his glorious cock into me. Before to long we have to give up our passionate kissing to allow for our ragged breath and screams of pleasure. But instead he uses his mouth in other pursuits, locking them on to every inch of skin he can, biting and licking a trail around my body. And I know the little red marks he leaves behind will show, but I don't care, I am too caught up in his ragged love making, his skin on mine, his lips dominating me to care about things to come. I like him as he is now, hot, attentive, in control, reaching and clawing his way into bliss with me. Nearly at his limit he takes my own pulsing member in his hand once again and starts pumping it in time with his own thrusts. His fingers squeezing around me every so often just to tease. But as his hand works on me and his mouth finds yet more sensitive flesh I cannot control the tightening coil within me, and I release. The glorious tightening snaps and my orgasm rips through my, sending my mind into utter oblivion. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, YES PLEASE MORE, MORE YES" By now my cum has ribboned itself onto both mine and his chests as my insides contract around him, causing his own essence to spill into to me, filling me to overflowing. And with a few final thrusts I float back down from my high, returning to the happy bliss of the bedroom.


	5. Steamy Showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this one, I'm sorry... not ;D

As my mind floats from thought to thought I am continually brought back to my bed, it’s warm mused sheets, soft pillows and the warm body of the man lying beside me sleeping soundly. His hair had fallen out by now and wrapped softly around the pillows, creating a silver halo around the two of us as we lay there curling around each other. His green eyes are concealed again now as he sleeps. But I do not mind, I know that soon he will flutter his long eyelashes open and I will loose myself in their depths once again. The light from the crack between the curtains shines onto his porcelain skin, illuminating it, making an otherworldly glow emanated from him. Highlighting his hair as it curls and flows around him. Oh how I wish he would open those eyes of his and hold me closer, whispering sweet nothings in my ear like he did before. Sharing his warmth with me as we bask in the glow of the morning sun.

 

Grazing my hand up his chest I feel my way over his strong muscles, dipping my fingers into the beautifully defined spaces between each. Reaching up further I run my fingers over his soft cheek and over his bottom lip. The memory of the night before returns to my mind again and I blush at the memory. I never thought I would spend my first night like that, but I suppose this has been a very odd evening.

 

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable I try to shift my legs slightly, only to realise that they were intertwined with his, wrapping in between his strong thighs. Feeling me shifting between his legs his arms wrap tighter around me. It’s so warm holding on to him like this, but if I don’t get out soon I’ll end up waking him up with my wriggling. Cautiously I manage to to slide my body out from under him, and slide on undertakers jacket from where it still hangs on the chair. As I go to enter the bathroom I look back at the bed, watching the undertakers sleeping figure as he curls his arms around the pillow I left in my stead. He looks so handsome and cute at the same time when he’s curled up in bed like that, even if he’s naked.

 

Wandering into the bathroom I find a robe on the back of the door, and like the rest of the room it’s a dark grey. Slipping off his coat I catch a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror. Covering my chest and neck are small red marks, hickeys. He gave me so many, wow that’s gonna take some hiding. Coming closer to the mirror I inspect my new bruises when I notice the scar along my side. Like his, my scar is a thin silvery red line slashed across my waist.

 

“I’m sorry if you hurt, I didn’t mean to be so hard on you on your first time.” Spinning around the undertaker was leaning against the doorframe, completely naked, with his hair floating around his shoulders, surprisingly neater than I thought it would be. Turning red from being confronted with him in this manner after last nights antics I am forced to quickly spin around away from him. Why am I so embarrassed, I saw everything last night. Realising he could see me in the mirror I grab the robe off the floor and attempt to cover myself.

“W… What are you doing up? I thought you were still asleep. Please go away I’m naked.” My face heats up as the sounds of his bare feet against the cold stone floor pads up to me.

 

“Awww, is someone shy now. You weren't last night, you were so cute. It was beautiful watching you moaning beneath me. Why are you so red Birdie?” Snaking his arms around my waist he pulled the robe from my hands, exposing me to him again.

“Hey, that was mine, give it back.” Reaching up I try to grab it back out of his hand, only to have him tighten his other arm around my waist as he threw it over to the other side of the room.

“Hehehehehe no no no Dearie, no cover for you. I want to be able to see you, my sweet little bird.” Damn him, all I wanted to do was shower, why can’t he just let me shower without embarrassing me.

“Please give it back, I want a shower, please.” Twisting my head around I am met with his hair in place of his eyes, and that smirk, constant and unrelenting.

“Your hair fell out, I can’t see your eyes now.” Trying to shift the soft waves of hair from his face he catches my hands easily with his strong slender fingers.

“Ok then I will let you tie my fringe up, if and only if you let me shower with you. Dear Birdie?”

Not releasing me he holds my chin as I roll my eyes at him. Please tell me he’s not serious. Before I get a chance to refuse his offer I am being swept up into his arms, whisked to the large shower and plopped back down onto my own two feet.

 

Scowling I try to get past his wide shoulders and back out of the confining glass walls, but to no avail as he spreads his arm across the thin doorway.

“Let me out Undertaker, I’m not going to shower with you.” At my words his brilliant smile faded from his face, and I knew under those glistening strands he was trying to puppy dog eye me, well ‘trying’ being the optimum word.

“Puppy dog eyes don’t work with that fringe love, sorry.” Pulling the fringe out of the way, I lean in closer to him, using my height (or lack of) as an advantage, staring up at him. He’s so beautiful, just like a Greek god.

“Your a meanie, you know that?” His question catches me off guard as he wraps his arms around me and holds me closer.

“How exactly am I the mean one. you’re the one who makes me say things I wanted to keep in my head.” And there I go again, I swear I used to have a filter to stop this embarrassment.

“Well well well, the Birdie admits it now, how cute. And you are the mean one, you use your beauty against me and it’s not fair. How am I meant to say no when those eyes are staring up at me.” What, what, what, what? No he’s not winning this, this one's mine. He’s not going to win using that voice, not the one that seems to melt. It is not going to happen.

 

“I am not going to let you win this one. I’m not going to let you keep doing this, absolutely not, under any circumstances. No.” Releasing his hair most of it flopped back over his eyes, but some states logged behind his ear, leaving enough room for his eyes to show when he tilts his head ever so slightly, trying to look cute.

“But I’m not doing anything Birdie, I’m just trying to keep you warm. Or are you talking about how I’m affecting your body, because I didn’t think you’d have enough energy to play with me this morning as well. But I suppose I can’t complain, I did love hearing you moan last night after all.” Well fuck. I was hoping he wouldn't notice, me being shorter than him and all. How am I gonna get out of this now? He’s got me cornered, and the cold air is starting to affect it too.

“I… I can’t help it. It’s cold in here.” Ok you know that’s not gonna work, he’s not stupid, look at how he caught you last night playing with that thing. What is that thing?

“What has you so distracted, is the cold that bad. Maybe we should warm you up a bit, yes?”

 

With an innocent smile across his face he leans past me and turns on the water. No he can’t. That's not fair. As the water starts to stream from the shower head it cascades over my back, leaving trails slipping over my cold skin, causing my body to heat up more. Sliding the door shut he backs me further into the warm stream of water. Causing the heat to run down every part of my body, as well as down his front. Damn, like this he looks even better, like he did in the rain at the bus station, like my saviour. He’s magnificent. Leaning in closer he rests his head on my shoulder, whispering into my ear.

“Is it better now, or do I need to warm you up more?” Running his hands up and down my arms slowly he leaves burning trails in his wake, causing the fire inside me to burn even more.

“You’re mean man, I was gonna win this one, It was meant to go my way.” While trying to pout at him he runs the shower even hotter, to the point where it was almost burning, but the tingling sensation was amazing, I couldn't ask him to make it colder, it was just…. uuuurgh… amazing….

 

As more water flows over my body, I begin to relax, I close my eyes and start enjoy the shower it was the best feeling ever, well not if you compare it to last night, but still great. So standing there almost forgetting the undertaker is with me.

“Little Birdie….”

“Yes, I'm here, just imagining showering alone”

“What if I were to show what it could be like, not alone” He leans his head in closer, and closer, I could hear his strong breath, feel him on my wet skin as he touches my fingertips with the lightest touch almost a feather touch, slowly his, fingers run across my body, he caresses my arms and my shoulder, my chest, my stomach. Narrowly he avoids going too low, and as I start to drift away, my lust filling my entire being. I was quite happy to give in to his every whim and let him touch me however he wanted. His hand gently cradles my face, his hands so soft and caring and strong, I felt so safe being held in his arms.

 

He begins to lean if for the fatal blow, but then he stops only millimetres from my lips, so close I could almost feel them. He brushes his lips past mine, almost to tempt me. But he kisses my cheek instead, along my jaw, slowly, gently, sensually, progressing down the side of neck, kiss, by kiss, by kiss, ever so gradually moving into the crux of my neck. He stayed there kissing and biting on a bruise already formed from yesterday, but soon moves on. Then he glided across my collarbone, with his heavenly lips, right along to the other side. He moved up my neck again, up and down, for mere seconds but it could have been hours of his soft tongue gliding across my skin. Moving back across my jaw, he presses me against the cold, wet, tiled shower wall, with so much force and dominance it stunned me, but it was also so calm and tender, I could do nothing but give in.

 

“Is this what you want, or do you want something hotter. I don't know if you don’t say it Birdie.” Slipping down my sides he runs his hands around my back and down to my ass, giving it a rough squeeze as he takes my earlobe in his teeth, biting down lightly. Damn it, I can’t say anything like this. It’s just too good having him pressed up against me like this.

“Well Birdie? or should I just leave you like this.” After roughly rutting his hips into mine he lets me go and draws back to the other side of the shower. His hair is how soaked and clings to his skin like a shining silver coat. What's he up to?

“Why did you stop? I am not going to let you leave me like this, it’s not fair.” Taking action against my tormenter I grab hold of his arms and pin them behind his back with one hand. I told him this one was going to be mine, and it will.

 

Using my limited experience I ran my hands over his chest, smoothing some of the water off I lean forward. Kissing the side of his neck I try to find his sweet spot, and bite softly on to it, sucking slightly. Drawing back I expect to see a small red mark like the ones he gave me, but the skin remains clear and untainted. Damn.

“You’ll have to try harder than that, or I may just leave you here.” You damn man, I’m gonna kill him one day. Holding my determination I changed tack, releasing his arms I use both hands to run back up his chest. I don’t know if this’ll work but I think it should. Bringing my face forward I take one of his nipples into my mouth, flicking my tongue out over the now perk nipple a satisfying moan escaped his lips. Well who’s in charge now? Continuing my assault on him my other hand comes to play with his other sweet bud. Shifting beneath me he tries to escape my arms, but I press my hips against his in response. Holding my hips against his I can feel his stiff rod twitching and growing against my stomach.

 

“Are… Are you trying to drive me crazy? Please let me have you, I need you now.” His hot breath ran across my neck as I raised my head back to his. Kissing him deeply my hands ran down his front again grazing across his throbbing dick. As the water runs across his skin I run my finger up his length once then gently squeeze its head.

“I won’t let you do anything this time. I’m in charge, so if you really want something beg for it.” As sweet moans slip from his slightly parted lips he tries to thrust his hips into my hand, begging for me to touch him more, to give him some sweet relief.

“I said beg.” Looking him straight in the eyes I run my finger up him again, teasing him into begging.

“Please… Please touch me more. I can’t take it, I need you...Please.” Bingo.

“Well that wasn’t that hard was it. I think I’ll have some fun now.”

 

Taking his thick cock in my fingers I began to slowly pump them up and down him, causing sweet breathy moans to escape his soft lips. Breathing out sweet little whispers of love my own erection grows and aches. Taking his hand I guide it to my own manhood. But even with his soft warm fingers wrapped around me, pumping up and down it wasn’t enough. After last night I knew what it felt like to be taken, I knew the sensation of someone thrusting deep inside me. And I needed that again. I needed him, dominating and rough, but loving and needy. The undertaker in all his glory.

“Hmmm… Please more, give me more.” Smirking through his pleasure he replies, coy and annoying.

“But… I thought… You were in… Charge.” Scowling at him I squeeze my hand tighter around him, Causing him to hiss out through his teeth.

“J… Just do me already… Or I’ll let you do yourself.”

 

Slightly glaring at me he released me and span me around by my hips. Without a word he bent me forward so that my arms were resting on the shower walls, the cold tiles leaving goosebumps on my arms. Resting his hands on my hips he bends over and kisses my shoulder.

“This is what happens when you try to make me beg.” Leaning back up he lets the shower stream hit my lower back, sending vibrations all over my body. But as I feel his stiff shaft rubbing at my entrance I quiver inside, wanting to melt already. his stiff member starts poking into my rear, but suddenly he thrusts all the way in, and I realise why I should have waited to do this again. Pain splinters through my ass as he sheathed himself all the way into me.

 

“SHIT… Ow please go slow on me, I’m still sore from last night.” Clenching my fists he thrusts further into me.

“You wanted this you tried to make me beg, and It’ll get better don’t worry. I promise you'll be fine.” Kissing my shoulder again he pulls out slightly, causing more pain. Even through my pain he trusts back in and out again, slowly turning the pain into incomprehensible pleasure. His hard thrusts became harder and harder, filling me to the point of breaking. Please let this never stop. I… Need… Him…  
“Damn, you’re still so tight. You brilliant man. YES.” As he gets closer and closer to his end he wraps his hand back around my own cock, rubbing in time with his erratic thrusts, tipping me over the edge. As my insides release onto his hand and the wall I clamp onto him, squeezing every last bit of his essence from him, making him scream for me.


	6. Questions Answered…… Sort Of

Chapter 6  
Questions Answered…… Sort Of

As the water runs across our bodies we stand in our post coital bliss, my back being hugged to his chest as he holds me up. After floating back from out pleasure he draws out, leaving an empty void feeling in his wake.  
“Are you OK? Can you stand.” Still incoherent I attempt to answer to the best of my abilities.  
“Hmmm” Pulling me upright he tries to let me go to turn off the water, but my legs give way and I ended up falling to the floor.  
“Ahhh. No, up we come.” Pulling me back up he held his arm around me.  
“I thought you said you could stand.”  
“Hmmm”  
“OK then, can you move?” Lethargically I wrap my own arm around him and lean my head on his shoulder. Smiling down at me I close my eyes.  
“Can you talk then?”  
“Hmmmm” Sweeping his fringe out of his face to look at me he leans in closer, kissing my cheek.  
“Then I suppose I’ll have to tell everyone about that naughty box of secrets you have, I'm sure they'd love to know what you did with that little gift of mine, and how you moaned.” Jumping up I find myself on the floor again in the stream of water.  
“No you can’t, that was your fault, I couldn't work out what it was and I dropped it when I turned it on.” Stooping down he lifts me into his arms after shutting off the water, giggling at me.

“Don’t you worry Birdie, it’ll be our little secret.... Only, if you tell me a joke.”  
“What? Why would I tell you a joke? Even if I did know some.” Still holding on to his arms I pull away slightly, only to see that irritating grin plastered to his lips.  
“Oh come one, everyone knows that it’s the only thing of true value in this world. So please, give it to me. Please give me the gift of true laughter. Just one joke and all my information is yours.” Saying this he becomes even more hyper and starts to jump up and down in excitement, little water droplets falling everywhere.   
“Look Undertaker I don’t know any jokes OK, not one. But if you do happen to tell anyone about my secret then I’ll have to tell everyone exactly what you like in bed, and how you stalk young boys and watch them changing. So I wouldn't even try to let my little secret out, OK.” Giving off a slightly confused scared look his smile fades slightly.   
“I wasn't stalking you, I was just you know keeping an eye on you. I wasn't watching either, I just couldn't help but hear you. You don’t exactly keep quiet when it comes to these things, you know.”  
Taking me by the waist he pulled me out of the shower he rests me down onto the chair by the bath. Picking a fluffy grey towel from a pile on a stool he begins rubbing me down, being careful of the scar along my side. Turning me around he gently rubbed the towel over my back and across my neck making me squirm.  
“Hehehe is someone ticklish, so cute. My sweet little Birdie. It’s OK I won’t make you tell me a joke, and I won’t tell anyone about you little box, so you're safe. Just don’t tell people I stalked you, please.” Going slightly red he turns away,but I turn him back to face me.  
“I won’t say anything, promise. And I'm NOT ticklish, I'm just a bit sore sitting down at the moment. Anyway it’s your turn, give me the towel.” Snatching it from his hands I start towelling the water from his skin, running up and down his arms and chest, somehow like this it just seems so innocent. Even with what we had just done. Concentrating on not leaving any water behind I don’t realise the staggering giggle from the man in front of me until he’s laughing his head off.

“What? What's wrong with you. Did I miss a funny thing?” Still giggling he pushes my hands away from under his arms. He’s ticklish, that’s so funny a strong guy like him and he’s ticklish.  
“Hahahaha, sorry love but that’s so cute your ticklish, now I know what to do to when I want you to stop laughing at me.” Holding on to his sides I try to tickle him again but he grabs my hands before I can.  
“No, your not tickling me or I’ll tickle you back.” Careful to keep my hands away from his ticklish areas he wrapped his arms around me.  
“Good now we should get you dressed or you’ll catch your death. Come on, going up.” Wrapping my legs around his waist I hold onto his neck as he lifts me into the air. Still naked my bare chest presses up against his as he holds me close for added warmth.

Blindly walking into the bedroom he bends and lightly drops me on the the soft sheets, the cool material still musky from our earlier activities. Leaving me lying there he wonders over the the wardrobe and opens it up, selecting from its contents a t-shirt and a new pair of jeans, as well as some underwear from one of the draws. Coming back over to the bedside he throws the clothing on the bed and sits on the edge, helping me sit up. Wincing a bit I realise how sore my muscles had become from all the…um, exercise.  
“Hehehe, I told you you were going to be sore, didn't I. You never listen to what I saw.” Pulling at his neck I bring my face closer to his, and lock my eyes with his.  
“Of course I don’t listen to anything you say, you're mad. Absolutely bonkers. But I’ll tell you a secret, all the best people are.” This makes him laugh as I pecking him lightly on the lips and release my hold on him and move to stand. But strong arms pull me back down to his chest.  
“I wouldn't try standing just yet Birdie, just stay like this a while longer.” Again ignoring him I pull myself from his hold and rise off the bed. Falling back I miss the bed as my legs give way.  
“Owww why does that hurt so much, my hips feel like hell.” As he starts giggling again he holds my arms up above my head he slips the shirt on, while I am still sat on the floor with my legs wrapped up under myself.  
“Told you not to move Birdie.” Resting my back on the black painted side of the bed he slides my on my underwear and jeans, leaving the button and zippier to me.  
“If you can’t do buttons, how do you do up your jeans?” Hooking the button through its hole and sipping them up I bring my arms around his neck and pull myself in front of him.  
“Well Birdie it just takes a lot longer, that or I leave them undone.” How does he spend the day like that, surely someone would notice and wouldn't they fall down.  
“Well not any more, I'm not risking someone seeing you like that any more. Come on, let's get you dressed too.”

Unwrapping my arms from around his neck he rises and starts walking around the room, picking up all of his discarded clothing, sliding them on as he went, leaving the button and zippier of his trousers open.  
“Can I get a hand? Or do you want me to show everyone what's underneath.” A smile spreads its way across my face as I crawl towards his legs, and wrap both of mine around his ankles, using his firm thighs as an anchor as I sit straight and reach for his zippier.  
“I don’t know why you can’t do your buttons up, their really not that hard. But I suppose I don’t mind helping.” Finishing with his jeans I reach my arms up like a small child, indicating that I want to be helped up.  
“Hehehehe, someone's getting very dependent on me for help. Don’t tell me that I fucked you that hard.” W...what the hell… why?  
“No I'm just a bit, um, stiff. It has nothing to do with what you did to me. It’s just a natural reaction.” As my face turns 50 shades of red I turn away from him, pouting at him. There is no way I'm going to let him win this one, especially since I didn't get to win last time.

Before I manage to get my way I am pulled up by my arms and crushed back into his chest and am held there.  
“Get off nutter, I can stand on my own, come on get off.” Struggling I try to free myself, but he knows that I can’t actually hold myself up, despite my words and he holds on to me.  
“Why don’t you stop struggling and let me carry you to the kitchen, otherwise we’ll never get any breakfast.” Lifting me into his arms he carries me princess style again.  
“Fine, but if you call me a princess again I'm going to tickle you.”  
“Hehehehe, such a violent little Birdie aren't you. Maybe I should tie those pretty little hands up so you can’t do any mischief with them. What do you think about that?” What?  
“No, no, no, no. I promise to behave, I won’t tickle you.”

Squirming again, I try to get comfortable wrapped in his strong arms as he carries me out of the door into a long narrow corridor. Like my own room the walls are painted a dark grey and the doors scattered along them are all black, with intricate carvings into the panels.Without much light on the end of the corridor was drenched in darkness, leading down an equally narrow staircase. As we drop down the staircase, I realise just how graceful he is, not causing even a bump for me as we almost glide over the black painted steps. Lining the walls are small picture frames, held within small colour pictures of people stand, almost abandoned, the people dressed in all sorts of strange costumes. One, by far the largest showed a young dark haired boy wearing an eye patch, dressed in an old fashioned blue waistcoat, with matching shorts and expensive looking shoes, while holding a cane. Just behind him stood a much taller black haired man in a black tailcoat. An old style butler completely normal except his eyes were red, even though its photograph his eyes look as though their moving.

“Who’s that Undertaker?” Looking up at him I pose my question, but I do not get an answer. He just looks at the photo with a fond, caring look. Who are these people to him? Did something bad happen to them? Is that why he won’t tell me? Turning away from the photograph he continues the walk down the stairs.  
“You don’t need to worry about them, they were around along time ago. How about a bacon sandwich for breakfast, now that it’s nearly lunchtime anyway.” Continuing on down the stairs he enters a large kitchen, a lot lighter than the rest of the rooms I had seen. The walls were a lighter grey, and the counters were almost a silvery dark grey, with dark grey cabinets hanging above them on the walls. Stood in the centre of the room was a long dark wood table, covered in all sorts of bottles and ingredients, as well as a few dirty cups, plates and bowls. At the end of the room stood one set of double doors leading out into a courtyard, and on the adjacent wall stood another single doorway, without a door leading into another dark room, I could not currently see into.

Placing me down on a black cushioned stall I watch as he walks purposefully from one cupboard to another, selecting different boxed cups plates and ingredients from a hidden fridge in the corner. Placing them all on the counter in front of me he takes one of the pans from a rack on the wall and turns on the cooker hob, dropping some oil in the pan.  
“So my little Birdie, how do you like your bacon? Crispy I suppose.” Taking 8 rashes of the bacon from a plate he drops them into the pan, leaning back slightly as they sizzle and spit at him.  
“I thought you would know how I like my bacon, seeing as you've been stalking me this whole time.” Turning in shock he looks slightly guilty again.  
“Hehehe. I said sorry about following you, but you were in danger and I can get a little too into my hobbies.” I'm his hobby now, creep.  
“So you admit that your creepy then?” Still smiling he turns back the the hissing pan and giggles again.  
“I suppose I am, but I did it to keep you safe so it doesn't count as being creepy. Yes I do know how you like your bacon, and most other things for that matter.” Turning he reaches for the eggs and selects two of the biggest ones, cracking them effortlessly into the pan.  
“Where did you learn to cook?”  
“Hehe. Well Birdie I trained in Paris for a while when I was working there, It was a very funny experience too. One of my friends there had a hand blessed by an Indian goddess. He could make a mean curry.” Smiling he flips the eggs and bacon over in the pan, which gave him time to slide 4 pieces of bread, and some butter over to me.  
“Butter those for me would you, the cutlery is in the draw next to you.” Taking a knife out I start applying the butter to the bread, as I watch the Undertaker move around by the cooker, his ass wiggling beautifully one way and then the other as he goes. How does he not have a girlfriend with an ass like that.

“Should you be cooking with your hair wet like that? Its dripping on to your back.” Not taking notice of the damp back of his shirt he turns and places the bacon and eggs onto the bread.  
“It doesn't bother me much. Plus if we went to dry it off then the sandwiches would get cold, so eat up.” Accepting the plate I take a bite of the hot delicious food, savouring the homely feel the smell of bacon creates.  
“Soooo goooood. Thank you Undertaker you're the… What are you staring at?” As I looked up I see his face laughing and staring at me, like I was a ghost.  
“Oh sorry Birdie, I didn't mean to stare, but you have egg on your chin. And well… nothing never mind.” Bending over the table he wipes the drop of egg from my chin with his thumb, then licking it off himself. I think he’s trying to be sexy again.  
“Was it something naughty Undertaker, are you fantasizing about bad stuff again.” This time it was him that went red, embarrassed that his thoughts had been so easily decoded.  
“Um… Sorry. I didn't mean too, promise.” Wow, really mature Undertaker.  
“It’s Ok, I don’t mind. These things happen.”

For the next couple of minutes we eat in silence, devouring our food. Soon enough the Undertaker had finished his food and was setting the kettle to boil.  
“Tea?”  
“Na, coffee please. oh and Undertaker can I ask you something?”  
“That’s unusual for you, and sure. What is it?” Turning back to me he goes to take the kettle off the stove but misses the handle, and burns himself on the side of the metal.  
“Ow ow ow owow owowowow. Shit that hurt.” Running about he starts to panic as I calmly take his arm to stop him.  
“First stop running about. Second go and run it under the cold water until I say you can stop. Then come back over here to let me have a look. Go on then.” Sending him away he growled at his hand and shoots over to the sink, dunking his hand into the cool stream of water.  
“Oww, it’s not fair. Why do I always end up burning myself?”  
“That’s because you never pay attention to the things you’re doing, and you spend your whole life laughing at stuff. Any way you should be fine now, come here, let me see.”

Holding my hand out to him he whimpers and walked over to me. Taking his hand I examine the small burn mark on his little finger, already beginning to heal itself into a scar.  
“Aw you big baby, it’s already healing. Stop whimpering like a puppy.” Leaning down I peck the little patch of red.   
“Is already healing, how does it do that? Did you have some of that stuff from last night too?”  
Glancing up at his face I noticed that his fringe had dried and fallen back into his eyes. So reaching up to him I try to pull back his hair, but he moves out of my reach.  
“No don’t, not right now. Please.”  
“Why? What's wrong? You said you wouldn't hide.” Determined to understand what’s wrong and without thinking I pull his hair from his face and pin it to the top of his head with my hand. Beneath his hair his normally beautiful eyes now changed. They were now twisting swirling pools of dark green mixing with a lightning yellow.  
“W… wha… what are you?” I release his hair, but not all of it falls down and I can’t stop staring at his eyes. What is he? What's going on?  
“Please don’t be scared. Please. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I swear… Please don’t be afraid of me.” Saying this he leans his head on my shoulder and holds his arms around my thin waist, settling himself on my lap lightly. Thinking he’s going to start crying I place my hand on his head and stroke his hair. I don’t know what he is but I promised I wasn't afraid of him.

 

“I told you I won’t run away. I'm not scared I promise, it just... started me a bit. Please don’t cry. I'm not going to leave you. Please, you’re OK, you’re OK.” He still doesn't talk, so I continue to hold him closer to me and bring my other arm around his shoulders. I don’t know what he is, but it shouldn't matter. I'm going to look after him.  
“It’s OK, you don’t have to be scared. I’ll look after you.” Mumbling into my shoulder he looks back up at me, his eyes back to normal except for the glossy shine covering them, where his tears are building up.  
“I'm sorry. I don’t mean to scare you, I can’t help when they change.” He doesn't move from that spot for some time afterwards, waiting for my response. So I take his chin lightly in my fingers and make him raise his head so he is looking directly at me and I kiss him. A long sweet kiss filled with all of the emotion I can give him. He responds after a moment of confusion and leans into the kiss, tightening his arms around my waist. 

Eventually however we have to release each other's lips to be able to catch our breaths. and he leans again on my shoulder.   
“Thank you for understanding love. I hope I didn't scare you too much. I’ll tell you all I can, but you need to promise not to tell anyone, ever. Do you understand Birdie?” Rising from my lap he goes again to the stove top and retrieves the kettle. Pouring the steaming water into the two cups resting on the counter in front of me. Taking one I watch as he walks slowly back around the counter and settles onto one of the stools next to me. 

As the silence stretched out between us he turns back towards me, finally ready to explain.   
“I need you to promise me that you're not going to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, OK. Promise me.” Nodding I allow him to continue.  
“OK, so I know this may sound a bit weird. But It’s totally OK and normal, well sort of and I won’t hurt you because of it, so just don’t freak out, OK?” I nod again and he continues.  
“Well… I… I'm… a Grim Reaper.” Whispering the last part he looks down into his coffee regret and fear of my rejection taking over his face. He’s a grim reaper? Like collecting the dead kind of grim reaper?  
“Like, what do you mean, like you collect dead bodies for a living? Is that it? Or the actual death scythe, soul stealing grim reaper?” He laughs at this, his eyes alight with humour.   
“Hehehe. We don’t steal the souls we collect them when it is there time to die and decide whether the deserve to either continue living, or pass on into the afterlife. But I do also collect dead bodies for my actual work.” 

Silence stretches through the room as I tip my head to the side slightly, narrowing my eyebrows in confusion.   
“OK, so you evidently don’t understand Birdie. Let me explain. I used to work as a real Grim Reaper, collecting souls and passing judgement on the people that die. But I retired so now I work as a mortician in the shop through there.” Pointing to the dark doorway behind me he continues. “Do you understand now Birdie?”   
“OK so you're telling me that you used to work as an actual Grim Reaper, with the hole death scythe thing and all. But you quit to become a mortician that buries dead people instead… WAIT, does that mean that there are dead people in here?” Shocked from the idea of sharing a home with dead bodies I forget about the Undertaker being, well an Undertaker and jump into his chest.  
“You understand how creepy that is, don’t you? Were basically sharing our home with dead bodies that could get up and kill us as we sleep, making us join their army of the living dead. I don’t want to become a zombie.” I continue to cower into his chest as I can feel the vibrations from his laughter. 

“How many zombie films do you watch? Hehehehe really that's just- hehehehe.” he pauses to steady his laughing “You’ll be fine Birdie, they can’t come and kill you. I made sure that they are all definitely dead. OK?” He pulls me into his lap once more and takes up my cup from the side, handing it to me with delicate fingers. Taking the cup I notice that all of his fingernails are different lengths, with the black nail varnish chipped in several places. Taking a sip of my drink I take one of his hands into mine and examine the nails, they've evidently been ripped off by something, but they are still fairly long. I remember when he saved me at the bus stop his nails were really long, but now they're all uneven.  
“What happened to your nails, they're all scruffy.” He looks down at his hands, expression changed.   
“Oh, you know I completely forgot about them. That must have happened when I took him down. They didn't hurt you last night, did they?” Reaching down he pulls a thin metal nail file from his pockets and starts to even out his nails, taking care to make them even without making them too short. Once finished he places the file back in his pocket.

“There, all OK now. Anyway didn't you want to ask me something before I burned myself? What was it?”   
“Well you see, I was wondering… When I was younger, when Hannah died, just before I passed out I saw something. It was beautiful. Like a silver flash. And when you saved me from dad, it was there again, and at the bus stop. Was it you.. who saved me… when I was little?” Stuttering my question to him, I shift in my seat.   
“Yes. It was me who saved you... Your mother had asked me to look in on you all if she hadn't come to see me that day, but when I got to the cafe she wasn't there, and when I went to the house he had already turned and it was too late... I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner, and this time too. I couldn't protect y-”  
“But you did protect me. If you hadn't come I would be dead. So you did help.” Interrupting him before he could start blaming himself for Hanna and mum I take his hand in an attempt to distract him.   
“Sorry, I got really heavy just then. Anyway was there anything else you wanted to know?” Gazing at him I can see he is still worrying, but I chose to distract him with more questions. 

“Who was he talking about, when he said I ‘look like him’?” Instead of answering right away like he did before, this time he stopped, lowered his head and began fiddling with the handle of his now empty coffee cup. Not the response I wanted, but it is kind of a heavy question.   
“I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to say. I've already said too much. I'm afraid Birdie that you’ll have to find that out for yourself.” 

Still avoiding eye contact he places his cup on the side and holds his hand out to me.   
“Come on Birdie, don’t look so down, you’ll find the answers you're looking for eventually, just not today. Plus I need to make the finishing preparations for a funeral, so maybe I’ll have you help me. If you're not feeling too stiff that is, hehehe.” The light humour doesn't distract me from the fact that he didn't actually tell me, but what ever. But what's this about a funeral.


	7. The End of an Era

Sorry but I'm dropping this project, it's requiring too much of my time sadly and I just can't keep it up with everything else I have going on. There may be occasional other short stories posted here but other than that I'm afraid I'm having to drop fanfic writing so I can focus on writing for real. Sorry.


End file.
